


Let Us Be Together Again

by miangel29



Series: Very few of us are what we seem [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attorney Joshua, Butler Junhui, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Company President Seokmin, Conspiracy, Doctor Wonwoo, Established Relationship, Going Seventeen: Bad Clue AU, M/M, Married Couple, Mentions of Death, Poverty, Revenge, Secretary Vernon, Separation Anxiety, Suspicions, Vice Chairman Seungcheol, Vice President Minghao, ninja Minwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miangel29/pseuds/miangel29
Summary: The Park family butler has served in obedient silence for years. Nobody knows his story. Except for his own husband.(Based on Going Seventeen: Bad Clue with slight adjustments.)
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Very few of us are what we seem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960600
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Let Us Be Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Like the Mingyu-Wonwoo part to this series, Jun’s age has been adjusted to 57 to avoid an underage relationship (and marriage) in this storyline. Minghao’s age remains the same. Not everything will be as scripted in Going Seventeen: Bad Clue as I have taken the creative liberty to expand that universe. Again, rated Mature for the themes and possible triggers.
> 
> Reading Notes:
> 
> 1\. The difference in using ‘Seo Myungho’/’Xu Minghao’ and ‘Moon Junhwi’/’Wen Junhui’ is intentional. (You will see why.)
> 
> 2\. If it isn’t obvious enough:  
> \- Vice President Seo: Minghao;  
> \- President Park: Seokmin;  
> \- Attorney Hong: Joshua;  
> \- Vice Chairman Choi: Seungcheol;  
> \- Secretary Chwe: Vernon;  
> \- dr. Jeon: Wonwoo.
> 
> 3\. Timeline-wise, this is chronological with Part 1, meaning the events taking place in this part (aside from the narrative flashbacks, of course) follow on _after_ Mingyu and Wonwoo had gotten back together.
> 
> Enjoy reading~

**Let Us Be Together** **Again**

***

When Xu Minghao had disembarked from that airplane twenty years ago, a travel bag and the clothes on his back the only thing he had brought along, not a single knowledge of the local language nor the city, he had been scared. Determined and strong-willed, but mind-numbingly scared. 

He had been a man nearing his mid-thirties, a fully grown adult who, by common standards, should have been settling down and enjoying his life with a steady job, investments in the bank, life goals sorted out, and potentially a partner by his side. But there he had been, leaving everything he had known behind—his family, his hometown, the last thirty or so decades of his life—to go to a foreign land with one simple objective in mind: to bring his husband home.

For over a decade Minghao could only trust the letters that came by fortnightly to know that his husband had still been alive and well. If he hadn’t known his husband’s handwriting, down to the littlest details, he would have thought that the letters had been forged by someone else trying to conceal Junhui’s real situation. But the pet names and the way the letters were written had been his Junhui and he had had no doubt of their authenticity.

But in their correspondence of the last few years prior to his departure from his home country, his letters had dropped in frequency, Minghao’s queries about when Junhui was coming home no longer addressed, not even with a sweet line promising him that Junhui would return to his love, his home, his  _ Haohao _ . Instead, they had been deflective, deliberately ignorant, despite Minghao’s growing agitation that Junhui had been gone for so long. The letters had never stopped, but their sincerity certainly did.

At first Minghao had thought that Junhui had been growing apart from him, Seoul perhaps offering him more than their small little town ever could (more than  _ Minghao  _ ever could, his darkest days would tell him). But then he would receive Junhui’s letter and a short poem or a snippet of a familiar lyric or simply a doodle to accompany his words and Minghao would see, he would  _ know _ that Junhui had been trying very hard to stop himself writing what he really wanted. Junhui, the boy who had no verbal filter. Junhui, who couldn’t lie to save his life. Junhui, the man Minghao had known was hiding something very, very serious because he hadn’t wanted Minghao to worry.

And that had been the trigger compelling Minghao to pack his belongings, take out all of his life’s savings, bid his goodbyes to but also ask for the blessings of his and Junhui’s families, and get on board a one-way flight to Seoul. He hadn’t known where to go, didn’t have a phone number to contact Junhui, did not even know what he would do once he landed, but with the only information he had about Junhui’s life in Seoul acting as his compass: Park Taesan.

Minghao hadn’t needed to look for long, but it hadn’t made his mission any easier. Everybody knew Park Taesan but nobody had been willing to speak about him. He had been constantly met with the same shake of the head, the same fear-stricken expression every time he went beyond the perfunctory questions regarding the businessman. A mere week later and Minghao had known that he would get nowhere simply by asking around. He had known that he needed to  _ get _ to Park Taesan.

One month later and Minghao had managed to be accepted at an entry-level, menial position at Park Taesan’s growing empire. 

Twenty years later, Xu Minghao was sitting in the study room of the Park mansion, trench coat still loosely hanging on his shoulders, round glasses perched on his nose, hands clasped together in his lap, as he and six other people waited for the Park family attorney to make his announcement. Junhui was there with him.

***

“Vice President Seo, would you like to say something? Especially with regard to the running of bSK’s main office and branches?”

Minghao looked up from where he had been looking down at his lap, digesting the things Attorney Hong had relayed to them out of legal obligation with the current physical state of the Chairman. He looked over the rim of his glasses at the other men in the room, half of which were part of the Park family line, the other half who might as well have been family members as well with how much time, energy, and loyalty they dedicated to the empire. Yet each person, blood-related or otherwise, did not seem to be grieving at the news of Park Taesan’s critically deteriorating health. In fact, and Minghao should understand this by now, they looked eager.

“I agree with President Park,” Minghao said slowly. “Vice Chairman Choi, President Park and myself will need to further deliberate on this before we make any decisions.”

The two men in question gave Minghao a supportive nod. “I agree,” the Vice Chairman said. “We’ll need to meet with the shareholders and Board of Directors first to discuss our options.”

“Very well,” Attorney Hong said, turning to the man standing in the corner of the room, the sleeves of his light blue shirt rolled up to his elbows, stethoscope still hanging around his neck. “dr. Jeon, any other information about Chairman Park’s health condition that we should know about?”

For the briefest, quickest of seconds, Minghao thought he saw Wonwoo’s eyes flick over to Seokmin before returning back to the attorney. His expression remained impassive, however. “Unfortunately, no,” the doctor announced. “Chairman Park’s condition continues to worsen and I’m afraid he only has a couple of weeks left, a month at the most.”

Attorney Hong nodded in comprehension. “Then, as I had advised, Vice Chairman Choi, President Park, and Vice President Seo, please immediately settle matters for the business.” He then looked at the man standing next to him, a folder with the Park family emblem on the cover in his hands. “Secretary Chwe, I will be talking to you and Mingyu as well as Mr. Moon tomorrow to discuss affairs about the estate and other family assets.” He clapped his hands together, smiling that joker smirk of his around the room. “Thank you for coming, gentlemen. I will be in touch should we receive any updates about the will. Good evening to you all.”

A shuffle of papers and belongings accompanied the hushed conversation that immediately took place at the conclusion of Attorney Hong’s announcement, the red light of the recorder no longer burning a reminder in everyone’s awareness about the legal consequences of what their voices said on tape. Secretary Chwe immediately took up Attorney Hong’s attention, presumably discussing the details for tomorrow’s meeting. Minghao stood up, adjusting his coat slightly, and made his way over to where the Vice Chairman was seated behind the large oak table that homed Chairman Park’s ornate nameplate. Seokmin followed.

“The soonest I can arrange a meeting with the shareholders is next week,” Minghao told them once they had gathered around the desk. “And the Board of Directors aren’t scheduled to meet until the week after.”

“I’m sure we can expedite the process if we tell them the situation,” Seokmin said. “I don’t think anyone would be keen on leaving the company in limbo for too long.”

Minghao pondered on the urgency in Seokmin’s voice, as though he wanted the company’s business decision to be made as speedily as possible. Something was being conspired by the bSK President if the way Seokmin chewed on the inside of his mouth was any indication. Whether it was in Minghao’s best interest or not was still left to be determined.

“I think Seokmin is right, Myungho,” the Vice Chairman said. “Please schedule an extraordinary meeting for this Friday. The shareholders in the morning and the Board after lunch. Let’s get a decision to Jisoo before the weekend.”

“Right away, Sir,” Seokmin confirmed.

Minghao simply gave him an affirmative nod. Seokmin immediately took off, following Attorney Hong who was already taking his leave, briefcase in hand. Minghao watched, studying them and the way their expressions took on tense frowns as they conversed. Even with Vice Chairman Choi legally first in line to inherit the company, Seokmin still stood to gain a lot, or, inversely, lose everything. The Park family's fortunes went far beyond just the company's profits. If Chairman Park died, by default, Seokmin would inherit everything else the Park family owned in terms of assets as currently the only living son of the Park line. Minghao knew Seokmin, had worked as his vice for the past few years. The man was a juggernaut of determination when he needed to be. And he was showing telltale signs of such behaviour that night.

“I’ll see you at the office tomorrow, Myungho.”

The Vice Chairman broke Minghao out of his silent deductions about Seokmin, making him have to turn his attention back on the old man, a salutary nod of acknowledgement ending their interaction for the night. Seokmin and Attorney Hong were nowhere to be seen when Minghao gathered his belongings and exited the study.

He didn’t get a chance to think about the two same-aged men again when a tall, lean figure in a beret stopped him just outside of the study, hands politely clasped tightly in front of him. It had been almost thirty-five years and Minghao still felt his heart stutter at the sight of the man.

“Your car will be ready in the garage in fifteen minutes, Vice President Seo.”

Minghao swallowed, the eyes that stared into his were wide, meaningful, and adoring. “Thank you, Mr. Moon.”

The butler bowed his head and Minghao hesitated before he took his leave, his heart still thumping. On the way down, he ran into Secretary Chwe, informing him of the directive the Vice Chairman had given should the Chairman ever revive long enough to ask. What he hadn’t expected, though, was to also pass by Prosecutor Lee, whom he hadn’t seen since the last Park family event almost two years ago when they had celebrated the Chairman’s innocent conviction in an alleged corruption case involving some companies bSK had partnered with. But with the Chairman currently not in any condition to stay conscious, let alone speak to people, he couldn’t fathom why the prosecutor was there.

Peculiar and suspicious going-ons were quite routine for an empire like the one Park Taesan had built. Especially with the Chairman’s declining health condition opening up the possibility to a struggle of power to fill the vacuum. Minghao had seen all of this coming, but it still took him by surprise just how much was happening between the people within the Park family inner circle.

It didn’t help those thoughts when, upon arriving at the entrance to the expansive garage, he saw the Park family’s youngest member walk a mere few steps ahead of him. The taps of Minghao’s shoes on the tile floors alerted Mingyu of his company, prompting him to stop in his tracks and turn on his heels.

The two caught each other’s gazes, holding it for seconds longer than was necessary. It was both awkward and cautious because an understanding seemed to travel between them silently, a pact that acknowledged they were both concealing something personally important and that they would not pry each other for its disclosure. Mingyu turned back around and walked off towards his car, the Audi convertible zooming out of the garage before Minghao had even stepped inside his own Mercedes-Maybach.

The fact that Mingyu was using his nondescript car rather than his favourite Bugatti Chiron Sport spoke of the inconspicuousness he was trying to maintain. And if Mingyu’s disappearance every night Minghao had been at the mansion was anything worthy of suspicion, despite the young man supposedly already having moved back into the mansion half a year ago, Minghao thought it would be the least of his worries at that moment. The young man was always in a much better mood and very obviously well-rested the next day anyway. Minghao glanced at the vacant parking space next to his. The Bentley belonging to the family doctor no longer being there could not have been a coincidence.

Minghao had been inside his car for no longer than five minutes, idly scrolling through his phone, when the passenger door clicked open. His heart immediately began to race again and a smile broke over his face, his shoulders sagging with the relief of releasing the strong, indifferent profile of being Vice President.

“Haohao.” 

The facade of not knowing the husband he still loved.

“Huihui.”

Minghao pulled Junhui in by the nape, impatiently leaning over to meet him in the middle, lips tender and soft, but kiss deep and sincere with all the emotions and unspoken feelings they have had to keep to themselves. Fifteen years ago Minghao had finally found Junhui again, receiving firsthand and trustworthy information that the husband he had been looking for was employed directly with the Park family, serving its patriarch and his line as the in-house butler. Five years ago, Minghao had made Vice President and finally been granted access to visit the Park mansion.

Five years ago, Minghao and Junhui had been reunited.

“I’m sorry, Haohao, I can’t stay long.”

And that was the reality of their past five years. Stolen kisses in dark cars, secret glances whenever Minghao was at the mansion, brief brushes of their hands as they passed each other, and longing that only continued to grow and fester with the withheld affection they held for each other.

“I know,” Minghao said sadly, hands dropping down to entwine his fingers with Junhui’s.

Junhui’s free palm found Minghao’s cheeks, cupping them and smiling gently. “Maybe once the Chairman is gone, things will be easier for us. Maybe we can get my passport and documents back, Haohao. Maybe we can  _ go home _ .”

A dead weight settled in Minghao’s gut but he swallowed his thoughts, unable to bring himself to be the one to dim the light of hope shining in Junhui’s eyes. Twenty years ago, Minghao would have gladly taken that promise, happily hopeful that he and Junhui could return to their quiet life in their motherland. But twenty years had passed and Minghao had had to survive without his husband for more than half his life. He had had to hear about the passing of his and Junhui's parents from an old neighbour through a belated letter. This Minghao was nothing like the old Minghao, even if his love for Junhui had never changed. And it was out of love for his other half that Minghao didn’t think he would ever want to go home again.

But he kept those thoughts to himself, the guilt of it gnawing at his conscience in the presence of his husband. It was easier to tamper down those feelings when he was Seo Myungho, Vice President to the bSK main branch, but it took extra effort and strength of will when he was merely Xu Minghao, husband, best friend, and soulmate of Wen Junhui.

“I love you,” Minghao chose to say, knowing that that was a truth he could openly reveal without burden.

Junhui’s smile widened, the wrinkles and creases around his face still not stealing away the handsomeness he had in his youth. “I love you too.”

They met for one final kiss, much more lingering than the first, knowing that that was all they could allow in their current circumstance. If Minghao had his way, he would have taken Junhui home and never let him leave. But as he had learned over the years, there was a virtue to patience, to being cautious, to planning strategically. He had waited for over thirty years to be with his husband, he could wait a little longer.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Haohao,” Junhui said, breath warm against Minghao’s lips. He shifted slightly away to plant soft kisses on Minghao’s cheeks, his eyes, his nose, before leaving the longest one on his forehead.

Minghao clutched at Junhui’s shirt, always feeling desperate at these last moments. Junhui covered Minghao’s hands with his, stroking gently to reassure his lover, knowing that Minghao struggled with their instances of separation. There was a trauma there, understandably borne out of their history apart, but Minghao could feel himself calming, feel his fingers unclench and tangle with Junhui’s fingers for a reassuring squeeze.

“See you,” Minghao said, swallowing the tears that threatened to fall.

Junhui let his fingers run over Minghao’s cheek one more time before he leaned away and let himself out of the car with a sad smile. Long after the door had closed and Minghao had driven home, he could still feel the lingering remnants of Junhui’s touches and it served to only further strengthen his resolve to carry through with the life-changing decision he would be making in the not too distant future.

*** 

Wen Junhui had lived most of his life without choices. When he was young, he didn’t have the luxury of playing after school, having to help his mother make ends meet at the little store she ran, selling everyday goods. In school, he couldn’t make friends despite how open and easygoing he naturally was because the kids teased him about his worn uniform and tattered backpack. Growing up, he didn’t know what it was like to have dreams and hopes because he never considered for a single moment that he could possibly ever achieve them if he had any.

From a young age, Junhui had learned that life could be unfair. Someone could be the nicest, sweetest person with the biggest heart and life could still choose to throw hardships at them, one after another. But far from crushing his will to live, Junhui found his vigor in striving to make the people he cared about happy. For years, that had only been his mother.

Later, it would mean Xu Minghao.

He and Minghao had been neighbours, their small town houses not exactly right next to nor directly across from each other, but Minghao frequented Junhui’s mother’s store to supply his own family’s necessities, always lugging back a plastic bag of items bigger than the seven-year-old Minghao had been that time. Two visits later and Junhui’s mother had separated Minghao’s bag into two and told her son to help carry them to the house around the corner. Their walk to Minghao’s house had given the two children time to talk, get to know each other, and grow to become best friends.

Minghao would sit in silence with Junhui whenever he had to take over his mother caring for the store, listening intently to every rant, rambling, and even gibberish that had come out of Junhui’s mouth. Junhui’s mother had often told him that his mind worked faster than his mouth and that was why he always spoke so fast to try to keep up. The kids at school had called him a weirdo for it. Minghao had found his stories interesting and entertaining.

They had gone to the same school, but being two-years apart, there were times when they had to settle for only spending time in the late afternoons outside of classrooms. Junhui hadn’t cared. Minghao was his friend and any time with him was time Junhui had been willing to spend.

Junhui could not identify when their relationship had shifted into something romantic. He had always cared deeply for Minghao and he had the same urge to protect and make Minghao happy as he did his mother. All he could remember was Minghao running up to him in his shop, a piece of paper being waved around in his hand, his smile wide, laughter resounding, his high school uniform coming undone, and Junhui’s name bouncing off his lips.

“Huihui, I got my diploma! I’ve graduated!”

Minghao had corralled into his personal space with a leaping hug, the momentum and his weight pushing all the air out of Junhui’s lungs at once. But he hadn’t cared and he had met the hug with just as much enthusiasm, lifting Minghao off his feet and spinning him around with constant shouts of congratulations.

When their adrenaline rush had receded and Junhui had put Minghao down again, he had found that Minghao didn’t step away. The arms he had around Junhui’s shoulders had remained as they were, locked tight and close to keep Junhui near. Minghao had pulled Junhui down slightly by the nape then and pecked his lips lightly and briefly. But it had been enough to have Junhui’s breath stopping.

They had looked at each other for the longest time afterwards, Minghao breathing heavily, obviously scared by Junhui’s possible reaction to what he had done, and Junhui unsure if he had been understanding the situation well, if he had the right to answer the beating of his heart.

It had been at that moment that Junhui, for the first time ever in his life, wanted to take something, wanted something for himself. Not for his mother, not for Minghao’s well-being, just for himself. He had wanted Minghao for himself and he hadn’t wanted to hold himself back. And it had been with that feeling in his mind, in his heart, that Junhui had leaned down on his own that time, with purpose, intention, and hope, to let his lips speak what words could never say.

They had gotten married at a small ceremony two years later, only their families and his mother’s loyal customers attending. Neither he nor Minghao’s families had much wealth, but the little celebration they held with people they cared about had been the best day of their lives. Minghao’s parents hadn’t just accepted Junhui as a son-in-law, they had also accepted Junhui’s mother into the family, giving her the friendship and support system that she had been deprived of for years as a single parent.

That same year, Junhui had made a decision. One that had been difficult for him and one that would not be easy for Minghao to accept. But Junhui had been determined and his resolve had been solid because he wanted to give his husband and their families the life they deserved. He wanted his mother and Minghao’s parents to live the rest of their elderly life in comfort, without a worry about how they would afford daily expenses or how their children would survive in a world where fortune dictated fate.

He and Minghao had fought over it, Minghao predictably as bull-headed as Junhui in what he believed would be best for their interests. It had gone for nearly a month before Minghao had finally come to Junhui, tears streaking his face and voice stuttering in fear, to tell him that he would support Junhui’s decision, that he loved Junhui too much to stand against his wishes. Even if it would break his heart to be apart from the love of his life.

And so Junhui had left his family and his husband behind, thinking that he could return in a few years, his savings enough for them all to live comfortably or, at the very least, give them the opportunity for a fresh start to develop a better life in their small town. Junhui hadn’t known then that that would have been the last time he would see his mother and Minghao’s parents. He hadn’t known that that would be the beginning of his imprisonment by Park Taesan.

***

“Where have you been, Mr. Moon?”

Junhui halted in his tracks. The sharply dressed secretary looked up from where he had been perusing a document in the hallway to the study and met Junhui’s gaze dead-on.

“I was locking up the garage after our guests had left.” It wasn’t a lie.

Secretary Chwe closed the folder with a snap, face fully focused on Junhui now. “You took quite a while to lock up.”

Junhui forced himself to remain calm. He had had practice over the years, especially with his and Minghao’s relationship still being kept under wraps.

“Well I had to wait until  _ all _ of our guests had left first before I could lock up, Secretary Chwe.”

Secretary Chwe hummed, looking away for a moment as though to think before he turned back to Junhui. “Was Vice President Seo the last to leave, Mr. Moon?”

The way the question had been framed and the tone Secretary Chwe had used to ask made goosebumps rise on Junhui’s arm. It wasn’t an ordinary question; it was brimming with implied meaning. Junhui’s defenses rose even as he fought hard not to show the way he had been shaken.

“Yes, he was,” Junhui said, nodding.

Secretary Chwe let out a sigh, instantly setting off alarm bells in Junhui’s mind. If that hadn’t been enough, the steps that the secretary took closer to Junhui definitely had his nerves on edge. Choi Hansol knew something and Junhui dreaded to think what it was, even as he could intelligently deduce what it could be.

“Mr. Moon, you realize that everything Chairman Park knows, I know too, right?” Secretary Chwe said, voice low. “I handle all his documents, I know _everything_ about the employees in his company _and_ his house. I _keep_ all of his documents, legal and otherwise, and they will still be entrusted to me even if he dies. Attorney Hong will not be able to access them, whatever legal power he has.”

Junhui swallowed heavily, his hands clenching into fists, emotions beginning to get the better of him. “Why are you telling me this, Hansol?”

Choi Hansol’s voice dropped even lower, his eyes never leaving Junhui’s for a single moment.

“I’m telling you this because you might want to tell your  _ husband _ that he should get darker tints for his car.”

Secretary Chwe let his gaze linger on Junhui for a moment longer, expression unchanging but the pause letting the meaning of his words properly sink in for Junhui. He turned on his heel not a moment sooner, walking away casually without a second glance back.

As if he hadn’t just turned Junhui’s worst nightmares into reality.

*** 

**Author's Note:**

> …...and a series was born. Following from Part 1 that was Minwon/Wongyu/Meanie, this is the Junhao-centered second instalment that focuses on their backstory that was left unexplored in GoSe. And so I decided to take that gap in information to fill in it with my own ideas about Junhao’s background, including their relationship. (a.k.a this is me being deeply disappointed that Junhui got limited exposure and wish he had played a more significant role given his knowledge of the Park family).
> 
> I apologize for leaving this on a much more bitter, cliffhanger note than Part 1, but this will lay the foundation for Part 3 (and the rest of the series). Rest assured that there will be more Junhao in Part 3 as well as Minwon. I know a lot of things don’t make sense here, but they’ll be explained (revealed?) in due time! Please stay tuned!
> 
> I appreciate all the love given to Part 1 so I hope you like this one too~
> 
> Special shout out to my little sister for being my unofficial beta, bouncing off ideas with me and being blunt with me when things don't make sense! Hope I did Junhao justice for her :')
> 
> xoxox  
> miangel29
> 
> (P.S.: Could you tell I know nothing about cars and had to google “luxury cars”?)


End file.
